Fluid containers store fluid to be supplied to other devices. Fluid containers may include multiple chambers and be removably installed in devices such as image forming apparatuses to supply the fluid thereto. Such fluid containers may be available in a variety of fluid storage capacities.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.